


Perfect

by SamehWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff, rk900 is a sweet boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamehWrites/pseuds/SamehWrites
Summary: Seeing his girlfriend upset, Conner tries his best in cheering her up.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something i wrote for tumblr (btw my tumblr is https://almostrealdudes.tumblr.com. Not an advertisement move, not at all). Enjoy!

She was upset. He did not need a scanner to determine that. Knowing her for some time, he has learnt the patterns of her behavior. She did not like showing these emotions: sadness, tears, being upset. She was deliberately trying to hide them every time she was experiencing them, as if it was amoral or illegal. She would just exit the room or start blinking rapidly, avoiding any eye contact.

Conner couldn’t see her like this, couldn’t let her be like this. It would trigger something in him, not letting him concentrate on anything else until he would do something about it. Conner was still new to all the emotions, sensations and feelings he was experiencing. He was a newer model, equipped with the latest technologies, meaning a stronger defense system, stronger blocks, and stronger resistance. He was maintaining a battle with himself on a daily basis, being torn between the wish to feel and the working algorithm.

But her being upset was tearing him apart stronger than any personal conflict.

They were sitting on the couch, she was clicking through channels, absent-minded, not paying much attention to anything on the screen. Deciding to put an end to this, Conner connected to the TV and switched it off, turning his body towards the cause of his worry. Yes, it was indeed worry.

“You are upset,” he stated, examining her features.  _Beautiful._

She jumped a little, surprised by his sudden observation. “What? No-no, I’m fine,” she pulled up a smile.  _Fake._

“Why are you lying?” What Conner could not be was delicate. He cared for her, but the humans’ habit of walking around the subject, afraid to touch it, was unnecessary to him. “There is nothing wrong in… ‘being sad.’ You told me this yourself.”

“Everything I say can be used against me, can’t it,” she said quietly, letting out a helpless chuckle. He saw right through her. “It’s nothing serious, I just feel a little down. Don’t worry.”

“Why are you trying to hide your feelings?” Conner tilted his head, cautiously taking in all he facial movements, eyes trajectory, body language; everything he was capable of analyzing he accepted. He wanted to understand. She sighed, knowing that with this look opposite her, there was no chance escaping the conversation.

“It’s just… a human thing, I guess.” She saw Conner’s brows furrow and let a small giggle. “I know, I know, you hate when I say ‘human thing.’ I guess it’s just difficult for some of us to express sadness freely. We think it’s a weakness, and we’re afraid it can be used against us. We’re also afraid of the attention the tears can bring, I suppose. Humans are complicated, even we don’t understand ourselves,” she concluded, shrugging her shoulders.

He was listening, cautiously, analyzing every single word. He knew what it was about. Every ‘we’ he changed into ‘I’.

_It is difficult for me to express sadness freely._

_I am afraid my emotions are my weakness._

_I am scared it will be used against me._

_I am afraid of the attention my tears will bring._

_I don’t want people to think I’m weak._

He remained silent for a second, choosing words. He despised delicacy, but he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Feelings are natural for humans. Not expressing them frequently can lead to psychological dysfunctions and deterioration of your overall well-being.”

She raised her eyebrows, smiling, staring at him in disbelief.

“Did an android model RK900 just teach me about emotions?” She joked, turning her body towards him. Conner suddenly fell silent, his LED blinking yellow for some time.

“I know I am still far from perfect in my …emotional component, but I assure you that I am working towards improvement. It is one of my primary priorities.”

Her smile suddenly fell as she stared at him, realization hitting her slowly.

“Oh god,” she whispered, “you’re really trying. Conner, I’m sorry, I’m—God, I’m such an ass. I really don’t deserve you.”

Conner was silent for a second, his LED still yellow.

“On the contrary,” he then began, “I wonder periodically what makes  _me_ good enough to be with you.”

She smashed a hand on her mouth, beginning to shake her head furiously.

“No,” she mumbled, “no no no, Conner, you’re amazing! You’re the most amazing person I know!”

“But I am an android.”

“You are not a human, but you  _are_ a person. And I love this person very much,” she concluded, putting her hand over his. She was used to this: expressing feelings, which weren’t getting any verbal feedback. She knew he was struggling with it, and she knew he felt the same, so she never rushed him into anything. It was his decision to stay with her and to be with her, and all that was remaining just needed time.

But she did not expect what happened next.

“I love you too.”

In complete silence, with maybe only the fridge rambling in the kitchen. It was the first time. First time he said it. First time she ever heard him say it. She didn’t even notice how tears started flooding down her face. Connor furrowed his eyebrows, his LED flashing red.

“Did I say something wrong? I am sorry, I—“

She jumped onto his lap, her hands twining around his neck. She was ruthless, covering his face in pecks and kisses, every spot she could reach. She then buried her face in the crook of his neck, overtaken by joy, affection, just every positive emotion one can think of.

“I love you,” she repeated, “I love you, I love you, I love you. God, Conner, I love you so much.”

“I love you,” he echoed.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

And many more I love you’s in the eyes that were looking at her right now. Looking with so much adoration, so much warmth. With all the emotions that seemed to just spill from overflowing.

She cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.  _Joy._

“You are not upset anymore,” Conner noticed, pressing her closer towards him. She giggled. Her laughter had the possibility to crush all the obstacles in front of him in a second,  _just like that._

“Yeah, all thanks to you, genius,” she smiled even wider.

He closed the distance between them and placed his lips softly on hers. A kiss that seemed like any other, but felt like something entirely new. Like an ‘I love you.’ Like a million ‘I love you’s’ in one single touch. Warm. Affectionate. Dear. Priceless.

_Perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ths piece! Leave you feedback either way, it's much apreciated<3


End file.
